Random Moments
by doylewells
Summary: It all started as fun & games, funny, random, stuff. But that all changed...
1. Crazy Coffee

**Random Moments**

**Ch.1**

Tails & Knuckles were eating soup at the dinning room table. Suddenly Sonic comes in holding a cup of coffee in his right hand & laughing like a crazy, mentally insane person.

"Heh Heh Heh Heh Ha Ha Haaaaaaaa Hahahahahahahahahaha Haaaaayyyyaaaaaaaaa!"

Tails & Knuckles jumped right out of their seats, landed on the floor, the bowls of soup they were eating landing on top of each of their heads.

"Hi, Heh-Heh Heeeee Ha Ha Haaaaaaa! How are yoooooooooouuuuu?" Sonic Asked.

Both Tails & Knuckles took the bowls of hot soup off their heads, soup juice with noodles pouring/dripping down their faces, & looked up at Sonic.

"Ugh, Fine." Knuckles replied, while getting up.

(Knuckles helped Tails up) "Uh, what's wrong with you Sonic?" Tails asked.

"M-me, Noth-Nothing is wr-wrong with me. He Heh Haaaaaaaaaa! Wh-what are y-you looking at? Sto-stop staring at m-me. Haaaaaaaay Heh He!" Sonic replied.

(Tails looked at the cup of coffee in his hand)

"Is that coffee?" Tails asked.

"Why ye-yes It-It Isssssss HAHAHA!" Sonic replied.

"How many cups have you had?" Tails questioned again.

"300! HA HE Heh!" Sonic replied. "Why, isssssssss there something wrong?"

(Kstein then came in) "Sonic,"(she put her hands on her hips) "Weres my coffee?" Kstein asked.

(Sonic is too busy slurping his coffee and shaking to notice her)

"Sonic," Kstein called.

(Sonic still doesn't notice her)

"YO!" Kstein screamed.

"Whatie?" Sonic asked while turning to her, spilling coffee on her shirt.

Kstein exploded.

"**THIS SHIRT COST ME 10$ & YOU RUINED IT!!!" **

"Cheapskate." Sonic mumbled under his breath.

"**WHAT!!! YOU ARE SOOO FAILIN!"** Kstein screamed.(Authors Note A.N.: Kstein is my teacher, I asked her what she wanted to be called in the stories & this is what she chose. 'You are sooo failin' Is one of the funny things she says when you jokingly insult her)

"I was told to never lie unless absolutely necessary." Sonic stated.

"Was it necessary?" She asked.

"Yes. Necessary & so true." He replied.

"Why You Little-Arrrggg!!!" She screamed.

(She starts chasing him with a flamethrower & a butcher knife)

"I'm Havin Hedgehog Surprise Tonight! Come Here You!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: That was Ch.1. Ch.2 will be up next. (Looks to other side of room to see Kstein tying up Sonic in a giant frying pan with chains on his wrists, ankles, neck, and chest)

Me: What'cha doing'?

Kstein: Makin Hedgehog Surprise.

Sonic: Get Off Of Me You Penniless, Crazy Cheapskate.

Kstein: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!

Sonic: I meant you Pretty, Cute, Real Great, Uh, girl?

Kstein: That's what I thought you said. But your Still Sooo Failin.

Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	2. Random Singing

**Random Moments**

**Ch. 2**

Note: I'm including myself in this story. In my LaLa land I were black pants, black steel toe shoes, a red T-shirt, & my favorite part of the attire, a to-my-ankle-length white lab coat. I have brownish-blonde hair, my skin is pale and no glasses. My name is Justen, & if you say that's not how you spell it, well my mom changed the spelling of my name from an I to a E.=) And My Attire will change in this Ch to go with the song & setting.

OK on with the story, I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first Ch so all characters belong to Sega, some story ideas belong to there respective owners, & I own myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knuckles & Rouge just had a argument about the Master Emerald, and they were sitting back to back from each other on the couch , arms folded against there chests. Suddenly Justen and Sonic come out from behind the couch each clad in the blue reflective shirt that The Mask, Jim Carrey, Wore in The Cuban Pete Song, & dark blue dress pants. They start to sing together, Sonic behind the couch beside Rouge on the left side and Justen behind the couch beside Knux on the right. They sing in a Jamaican tone.

"No one got, the master emerald right mon. Everything's gonna be all right mon. All day, and all the night mon." (they start to sway left to right and slowly sink back behind the couch, when they are out of sight Sonic pops back up & says: "Or is it mon?")

Xxx

"What was did you say?!" Knuckles turned to Rouge and yelled.

"I didn't say nothin Knucklehead!" Rouge shouted back.

They start fighting on the couch and then roll off of it, and onto the floor. Sonic & Justen pop back up behind the couch and start to sing together again: "What is wrong, with those two loons mon? We don't know, but they are bums mon. They can't hide there love mon."

Knuckles & Rouge look up at Justen & Sonic, & yell in unison, "So You Said That! Were Gonna Kick You're A-"

Sonic & Justen cut them off and sing in an opera-like fashion: "Dairy air!!!"

"WHAT EVER!!!" Knuckles & Rouge yell together, they then start chasing Sonic & Justen with chainsaws and laughing manically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me, A.K.A. Justen: Ah man! Their chainsaws cut my new blue reflective shirt.

Sonic: THE SHIRT! WHO CARES ABOUT THE SHIRT! THEY ALMOST CUT MY HEAD OFF!

Me: Yeah, whatever. Now back to the shirt, IT COST ME 20$! 20$! CAN YOU BELIVE THAT I OUGHTA-(Knux & Rouge come back with chainsaws and try to cut us apart again)

Me: RUN!

Sonic (Sarcastically): NAH, REALY, I NEVER WOULD'VE THOUGHT OF THAT!

Me: JUST RUN! NOW! RUN LIKE THE WIND!

Me & Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Ch.3 Is Next.


	3. Hates & Dates

**Random Moments**

**Ch.3**

All Sonic characters belong to Sega, I came up with & own Flabby&, & I own myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bunch of Eggman Robots were typing on computers at Eggman's Secret Base when…

"OOOHHH YEAH! UH-HU UH-HU UH-HU UH UH! READY! LET ME HEAR YOU! YEEEAAAHHH BOYY!" Eggman came in, his huge belly hanging out & flopping, and he was shaking his huge butt. (To see how Eggman looks, search Eggman & Sonic on google)

One of the robots spoke: "What's wrong with you Doctor?"

"HOHOHO! I'M SOOOOOO HAPPYYY!" Eggman replied (He jumps up in one of the robots face & shouts like a little school girl: "YAY!")

"Why are you so happy?" One of the robots questioned.

"I FINALLY FOUND A GIRL WHO WILL GO OUT WITH ME!" Dr. Eggman replied.

"Who would go out with you? She must be pretty." The robot said

"Yes," Eggman said with, in a creepy way, his eyes huge with stars in them.

"Pretty Stupid." The robot said.

"**WHAT?!!!"** Eggman screamed.

"If anyone's going to date you, she has to be either: A. Stupid, like you. B. Fat & old like you. C. A hobo, which is what you are. Or D. All of the above." The robot stated.

"Then what is the correct answer?" Eggman asked the robot.

"D. All of the above." The robot replied.

"**SHE IS NOT! IN FACT, WHEN I GET BACK FROM THE DATE, I'LL LET HER TELL YOU HERSELF HOW IT WENT!"** Eggman screamed.

"Were did you meet her?" The robot asked.

"Online, at ." Eggman replied.

"I'm going to get dressed for my date. See ya later!" Eggman called while skipping out the door.

Xxx

In Eggman's Dressing Room.

Xxx

Eggman was trying to get his black Tuxedo on but he was too fat & so it ripped in half at the back.

"Darn It!" Eggman cried.

Xxx

In The Main Room.

Xxx

(Eggman came in)

"My Tuxedo Ripped!" Eggman started to rant in the main room.

"I'm Going To Miss The Date! I Can't Afford To Be A Hobo & Die Alone!"

"But Sir, your already are and will continue to be a hobo & alone until the day you die." The robot said.

"**I'M NOT A HOBO!!!" **Eggman screamed.

"I'm going to the date right now and you'll see that I'm an online dating professional." Eggman said.

"You can only date online cause if she sees you in person she'll have a heart attack on the spot cause your hideous. I mean look at you, your fat, your bald, you're a hobo, you have a huge mustache. Must I go on?" The robot said.

"**NO! AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE YOU'LL SHUT UP!"** Eggman screamed.

"Ok, Bye." Eggman said & ran out the door.

Xxx

At The Diner/Park.

Xxx

Eggman was sitting at a round table with a green & white striped umbrella, when someone in a pink leather trench coat & pink hood covering their face came up to him.

The pink trench coat & hood person spoke first: "Are you FatFace444?" The voice sounded feminine. (Pop quiz: What does 444 turn into when you type it with the shift key? Answer: 3 Dollar signs)

"Yes, I am." Eggman or FatFace444 replied. "Are you PrettyPink103?"

"Yes, but you can call me Amy." When she said that she removed her hood and her trench coat, & there stood Amy Rose, the person that chased Sonic all his life because she had a huge crush on him.

"A-Amy?!" Eggman stuttered.

Just then Sonic ran up.

"**EGGMAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL!** Uh I mean Amy, yeah, **WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH AMY!"**

"HEY Don't Look At Me. She's The One Who Mistakes Every Boy Hedgehog For You!" Eggman replied.

"**SO YOUR CALLING HER BLIND?!!! AND STUPID?!!!" **

Sonic then broke the umbrella off of the table, bashed Eggman in the head with it, then slammed it so hard into him that Eggman flew up in the air, over the buildings, and out of sight.

"Home Run!" Sonic called.

"Do you wanna go out with me Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Sure!" Amy replied.

They then walked together, hand in hand, into the diner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Ah! How romantic! A- What The Heck Are You 2 Doing?!

Sonic: I love you Amy!

Amy: I love you too Sonic!

(They start French Kissing)

Me: OH! MY! GOSH!

Well Ch. 4 is next.


	4. Lots Of Yelling

**Random Moments**

**Ch.4**

I don't own Sonic related characters, but I do own myself, & Bolts Chocolate. And Kstein owns herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kstein was setting up mousetraps in the kitchen floor when Sonic came in.

"What'cha do'in?" Sonic asked.

"Well someone keeps steeling my chocolate bars, so I'm setting up these mousetraps, so when the culprit comes in to steal more, they will get a whole lot of pain." Kstein replied.

"Well, since me & Justen founded & own Bolts Chocolate, I know a lot about chocolate. Like did you know, that chocolate, triggers the release of endorphins, gives the one the feeling of being in love, & that a married man & woman eat it before they have se-" Sonic got interrupted by Kstein.

"**OK! OK! I DON'T WANNA KNOW! TMI-TMI! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"** Kstein shouted, not wanting to hear more.

"Ok then bye." Sonic said then left.

Xxx

That Night

Xxx

"Mmm! I love you Sonic." Amy said.

"Love ya too Amy. I'm going into the kitchen to get some chocolate." Sonic replied.

"Ok." Amy said.

Xxx

In The Kitchen

Xxx

Sonic was cautiously walking around the mousetraps when Kstein jumped out of nowhere and screamed, her arms up in a fierce pose.

"**RAAAWWWRRR!"**

"**AHHHHHHHHH!"** Sonic screamed, scared to death, and fell on the mousetraps. There was a series of loud snapping noises as the mousetraps painfully attached themselves everywhere on his body.

Sonic got up, mousetraps covering every inch of his body, and screamed. **"OWWWWWWWWW!"**

"HA! I knew it! Your steeling my chocolate!" She yelled at him.

"N-No! I'm not. I'm-I'm uh, getting a drink, yea that's it, I'm getting a drink." Sonic stuttered, trying to think up a lie/excuse.

"Do You Know What Happens When You Mess With This Girls Chocolate?" She asked him.

"Wait, you're a girl?" He asked nastily.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" She asked calmly.

"Yea." He replied.

"**WELL I'VE HAD ENOUGH! FIRST YOU STEEL MY COFFEE! I NEED THAT TO WAKE MYSELF UP IN THE MORNING, & TO PUT UP WITH YOU IN CLASS! THEN YOU TAKE & EAT MY CHOCOLATE THAT YOU MAKE, THE CHOCOLATE TASTING BETTER THAN ANY OTHER CHOCOLATE I'VE EVER ATE BEFORE! AND THEN YOU INSULT MY FEMININITY! AND I'M RANTING FOR A GOOD REASON! NOW YOU GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM AND SLEEP, AND ATLEAST TRY TO BEHAVE! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO WOMEN WHEN WE DON'T GET OUR CHOCOLATE!" **She screamed in his face.

"But I didn't insult your femininity, I told the truth. You are not a woman." He insulted her again.

"**THAT'S IT!!!" **She put him in a headlock, dragged him to his room, threw him onto the bed, chained him up, attached a shock collar to his neck, and stormed out of the room.

Justen came in wearing his usual attire, that I described in the beginning of the second chapter, & started to sing.

"Sonic got in trouble yay! So we are very happy today, Sonic will not get to play, Cause Kstein yelled at him yay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: You got in trouble. OOO!

Sonic: Shut Up!

Ch.5 Will Be Next. 


	5. Chocolate Cravings

**Random Moments**

**Ch.5**

All Sonic characters belong to Sega, but I own myself, Bolts Chocolate, & Kstein owns herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy & Kstein were busy baking a cake.

"And now, we add the vanilla frosting." Amy said.

With that, she used a plastic knife to coat the top of the vanilla cake with a thin layer of frosting.

"Now we use this tube with a cone end, to gently pour a small amount of Bolts Chocolate Syrup onto the top of the frosting." Amy continued. (I don't know what its called, if U know tell me please.)

"Oh! Oh! Can I do it?" Kstein asked.

"Sure. You do that while I clean the cooking utensils, and the mixer." Amy replied while handing the tube to Kstein and walking to the other side of the kitchen.

Kstein then started to squeeze the tube, which in turn made chocolate syrup pour out onto the cake.

When a small amount was on the top of it however, she kept squeezing, chocolate syrup eventually covering the entire top of the cake.

Amy saw this, ran over to were it was happening, and called,

"Kstein." (Kstein kept squeezing, chocolate now overflowing the top of the cake, landing in the plate.) "Kstein." Amy called a little louder. (Chocolate was now spilling onto the table and onto the floor.)

"KSTEIN!" Amy screamed.

"WHAT?!" Kstein screamed the question, being snapped out of her supposed self-induced trance, while at the same time throwing the now dry-bone empty tube into the air, it then landing in the floor behind her.

"You were about to flood the house with chocolate!" Amy said surprised.

"Sorry, I-I just had a craving." Kstein apologized.

Sonic then came in. He sniffed the air, smelt the chocolate syrup, and walked over to the small table were the girls were decorating the now Choco-Covered Cake.

"Is that my & Justen's brand of chocolate syrup?"

"Yes." Amy & Kstein said in unison.

"GIMME!!!" Sonic shouted and jumped up and onto the floor, literally crawling in and licking up the chocolate spilt on the floor.

"And you say I'M a major chocoholic!" Kstein said while looking down at Sonic's freaky display of his obsession for chocolate.

Sonic then got up, chocolate covering every inch of his body and stared at the chocolate covered cake.

"Don't You DARE!" Amy said in a mad way.

Sonic grabbed the plate of Choco-Covered Cake and smashed it into his face.

"O My Gosh! YUMM!" Sonic said, his face covered in chocolate.

Amy & Kstein slowly backed towards the door, opened it slowly, and quickly went into the other room, closing the door behind them and locking it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic: This is Gooood cake. Yumm!

Me: O-K Then Ch 6 will be up soon.


	6. Talk Show Terror

**Random Moments**

**Ch.6**

All Sonic characters belong to Sega, but I own myself, Bolts Chocolate, Wick & Kstein owns themselves.

The area behind the stage is made of glass windows, since it's a city skyscraper.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic was currently a special guest on a talk show called 'Wake 'in Up With Wick.' The shows host, Wick, was currently talking with Sonic.

"So Sonic," Wick said, Sonic looked at her, "Who are some very nice & excellent people you know?"

"Well there's Kstein, she is the best teacher I have known an-"

Wick interrupted him, "The best?" She gave him a glare.

"Yes." He replied.

"You do know that I'm a teacher too, right?" She asked.

"Yes, where is this going?" He asked.

"Oh, It's about to go somewhere, up your bu-" Wick got interrupted by Sonic.

"There are kids watching this show, ya know." Sonic said.

"Oh, hi kids." Wick waved. "You & I are going to take this outside." She shot daggers at him.

Suddenly, a military plane zoomed over the skyscraper studio, heading towards an airbase.

Sonic, hearing the loud noise, not knowing what it was, jumped up and started screaming.

"IRAQ IS TAKING OVER!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He then jumped through the windows behind the stage, shattering them.

You could hear his screaming get less & less loud as he fell to the city streets.

Wick had wide eyes. She turned to the camera.

"Well, um, that's our show, join us next week as we Wake Up With Wick! Bye!" She then ran off stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: That was Ch. 6. Ch. 7 Will be up soon.

Wick: Is Sonic OK?

Me: Yea, He'll be OK.

Wick: I'm a better teacher than Kstein.

Kstein then came in: What did you just say?

Wick: I'm a better teacher than you. HA!

Kstein: Did someone tell you that?

Wick: Yes.

Kstein: Well if a pile of mud's opinion counts then.

Wick: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!

Kstein: WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?!

They start fighting.

Me: Oh boy.


	7. Prt1 Of Ch7

**Random Moments**

**Ch.7 Prt.1**

All Sonic characters belong to Sega, but I own myself, Bolts Chocolate, Wick & Kstein owns themselves. The Special Guest Which Will Appear In This Ch. Belongs To Warner Bros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tails was working on his plane in his workshop when Sonic came in.

"Hey Tails." Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic." Tails replied.

"What'cha Do'in?" Sonic asked.

"Rewiring my plane, I'm trying to make it go faster." Tails answered.

"Cool." Sonic commented. Sonic then noticed a four-wheeler with a chrome fire shooter thing that supposedly made it go faster.

"Hey Sonic, can you watch my plane for me, I need to go get something to eat." Tails asked.

"Did you eat breakfast, or lunch?" Sonic questioned.

"No." Tails replied.

"K. You go get something to eat, I'll watch your plane." Sonic told him.

"Thanks." Tails said and left the room.

XXX

Some Time Later

XXX

"HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE?!" Sonic screamed the question outloud.

Just then, a figure stepped out from the shadows, this figure was known as Thrax, The Red Death Virus. (He is from the 2001 Osmosis Jones film, look him up on google. I'll also put a picture of him as my profile picture. In my world he is regular human size.)

"Well, in 1 minute, it'll be a minute and a half." Thrax said.

Sonic thoughts then went back to the four-wheeler.

He then walked up to the wall rack of keys, found the one labeled 'High Speed 4-wheeler', took it off the rack, went over to the four-wheeler, hoped on it, put the key into the slot, and turned it on.

"Um, dude." Thrax said.

When Sonic ignored him, Thrax stepped in front of the four-wheeler.

"You're not going anywhere." Thrax said.

Sonic put the four-wheeler into turbo mode, which activated the chrome turbo booster engine, and ran right over Thrax.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This Is a 2-Part Ch. So This Is What Going To Happen:

You Get To Decide What Happens Next. All You Have To Do Is

Tell Me What You Think Should Happen Next In A Review.

See You Next Ch.


	8. Prt2 Of Ch7

**Random Moments**

**Ch.7 Prt.2**

All Sonic characters belong to Sega, but I own myself, Bolts Chocolate, Wick & Kstein owns themselves. Thrax Belongs To Warner Bros. There Is A Little Reference To A Great Action Movie In This Ch. Tell Me What It Is In A Review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic has ran over Thrax, drove out the garage door, & is now in the city streets.

"Wahoo!" Sonic did a wheelie.

"Man, this thing is cool! I wonder if it can go faster." Sonic said. He then noticed a button that was labeled:

'Nuclear Turbo Activation'

'**!DANGER DO NOT PUSH!**'

And, of course, he pressed it.

The 4-wheeler then started to go very fast, so fast that Sonic could not control it.

First he ran straight through a skyscraper.

Then: "**I CAN'T CONTROL THIS THING!!!**" Sonic screamed.

He then saw an old lady crossing the road,

"**Oh CRAP! MOVE IT YA OLD HAG**!!!" Sonic screamed.

The old lady saw Sonic, screamed, then scrambled to the other side of the street, barley avoiding the 4-wheeler and its very stupid blue rider.

"Whew! That was clos-**AHHH!!!**" Sonic was cut short when he saw Kstein and Wick crossing the road.

Not wanting to get charged with first degree murder with an ATV,

Sonic, suddenly wearing a black ankle length leather trench coat, and sunglasses, let go of the 4-wheeler handles, back flipped in slow motion, and landed on the street where the 4-wheeler just was. He watched as the 4-wheeler hit Kstein and Wick, and knocked them into the air. They then landed in the street.

Sonic then ran back to Tails garage.

He still has the black ankle length leather trench coat, and sunglasses on.

Tails & Thrax were waiting for him as he entered.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!" Tails screamed.

"Yes." Sonic asked, ready to make a run for it.

"I saw everything via the camera that was on the ATV!

And now I'm gonna kick you're a-!" Tails got cut off by Thrax,

"Dairy air." Thrax said.

"That too!" Tails ran after Sonic, making Sonic run out of the garage but got met with:

The people doing their jobs at work from the skyscraper that Sonic destroyed,

The old lady,

And Kstein and Wick.

All of them were carrying a pitchfork and a flaming torch.

"GET 'EM!" Tails screamed.

"WAIT! Did you call all of these people here, just for you and them to gang up on me?" Sonic asked Tails.

"Yes I did. Now, GET 'EM!" Tails replied.

The angry mob and Tails chased Sonic out into the sunset.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me: Ch. 8 Is Next.


	9. The Day That Sonic's Truth Was Revealed

**Random Moments**

**Ch.8**

All Sonic characters belong to Sega,

But I own myself, Bolts Chocolate, Wick & Kstein owns themselves.

_I'm A Blue Belt In Taekwondo…_

_Taekwondo Belt Order:_

_White, Yellow, Green, __**BLUE**__, Red, Black._

Stuff you'll need to know for this Chapter:

4 Those That Think Taekwondo & Karate Are The Same Their Not…

It can be generalized that in karate, one would use their arms or hands for 60% of the time for strikes or blocks while the use of legs for kicking will be about 40%. This breakdown is seen in the many forms or Katas of karate which are set routines which simulate fighting against imaginary opponents using martial arts techniques. The forms from Taekwondo would have the opposite percentage breakdown with 40% hands and 60% legs. There is also more emphasis on higher kicks to the head level than in karate. Practitioners of Taekwondo also utilize more jumping or flying kicks where one is airborne while executing kicking techniques.

Also: On my Facebook Page I have a video of me practicing a move on 2 1"Inch & Half Boards Together at the same time.

Facebook(DOT)COM

Search "Justen Bolt" & look at my video.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sonic!" Justen called.

"Yea." Sonic replied while walking into the room

.

"Listen up, I heard you got beat up last night…" Justen told him.

"Yea." Sonic confirmed Justen's suspicion.

"What happened?" Justen asked him.

"I got beat up." Sonic told him.

"Why did you get beat up?" Justen questioned him

"I did somthin wrong." Sonic explained.

"What did you do wrong?" Justen questioned again.

"I went into Kstein's room." Sonic admitted.

"And what did you do in there?" Justen asked.

"I opened her top drawer & pulled out-" Sonic got cut off.

"OK, OK, I don't wanna know!" Justen interrupted.

"But who beat you up?" Justen asked.

"Kstein." Sonic finished.

"As you know I'm a Blue Belt in Taekwondo." Justen told him.

"K. Go on." Sonic instructed him.

"So I'm gonna teach you some so you can fight back, but you kinda deserved it that time." Justen said.

XXX

Justen was now clad in the white Taekwondo Uniform with a Blue Belt tied neatly around his waist, he was also bare-foot. (U'll see why he's bare-foot later)

Sonic came in with the white Taekwondo Uniform on with a White Belt tied neatly around his waist, he had his shoes on.

"Ok, you ready to start?" Justen asked.

"Yea, let's get started." Sonic replied.

XXX

"Now, _Cha-ryuht_means Attention, so stand with your feet together & your hands at your side." Justen instructed him.

Sonic did what he was told.

"Now, Kyung-Ye (Nye) means bow, so keep your stance and lower the upper part of your body." Justen instructed him again.

Sonic did what he was told but he lowered his eyes to his opponent & Justen front-kicked him in the face & Sonic fell back.

Justen went over to him & said, "Never lower your eyes to an enemy."

Sonic nodded weakly.

XXX(3 Months Later)XXX

Sonic & Justen were wearing the White Taekwondo Uniform,

With Sonic wearing the White Belt & Justen wearing the Blue Belt.

"Now normally I wouldn't do this, since your still a white belt, but I'm gonna teach you how to use a sword." Justen, while holding a long sword with a slanted tip on the blade, told Sonic.

"Now this sword is called a Katana, it's very deadly, especially when you're trained to use one." Justen continued.

Justen handed Sonic a second Katana.

"So, listen up, cause if you don't you'll hurt somebody." Justen was explaining how to use the Katana but Sonic was too busy looking at it.

Suddenly Sonic goes crazy.

"**IEY YIE YIE YIE YIE YIE!!!**" Sonic started screaming & swinging the sword in a crazy fashion.

The sword that Sonic was swinging knocked down a lamp, shattered the Flat-Screen TV, & smacked Amy in the face.

Kstein then came in…

"What's all the commotion in here? I thought I heard someone screa-**AHHH!!!**" Kstein had no time to dodge as the sword slashed her across the face.

Before she could react to that the sword slashed her hair off of her head.

"THAT'S IT!" Kstein yelled, she then ran over to Justen, snatched the Katana from his hand, & held it up in a threatening pose.

"Right when Sonic came across her again, she slashed the sword right across his left temple, thus making him drop the sword, & fall down.

Kstein then dropped her sword, went over to Sonic, & noticed something odd about him.

There were she slashed him, was a big open wound.

Kstein, curiosity getting the best of her, peeled back the wound & screamed at what she saw.

What she saw, would change the world, what she saw was that, under Sonic's living flesh, was green scales, & a silted eye…

Sonic, was a _**V!**_


End file.
